There is known pasta formed from a dough made of durum or tender wheat semolina and/or cereal flours, and of water, which are subjected to a lamination, if need be to a drying process. There are also products having flat surfaces, such as the so-called "taillades" or lasagnas etc.
Pasta is often served with different kinds of sauces. For the consumer saving time, there is available on the market compartmentalized packings containing the pasta in a compartment and the ingredients required for making the sauce in at least one further compartment.
There is also pasta or alimentary pastes with incorporated different ingredients or edible additives reduced to a fine powder, such as spices or condiments, origanum or sage etc., or vegetables: tomatoes or spinach etc. In this case, said ingredients are incorporated in the mass of dough when initially making the mixture of durum wheat semolina and/or of cereal flour and water, if need be by adding eggs in order to obtain pasta with eggs.
There is also known from document LU-A-85656 alimentary pastes having on their surface pieces of additives or added ingredients. Said pieces are enclosed at least partially in a monobloc mass of dough. This type of alimentary pastes leads to a problem for the pieces of getting unset when boiling. Furthermore, the added ingredients are not uniformly allocated, which can affect unpleasingly the taste and the aspect, and also the cohesion of the pasta regions which are more "loaded" than others.
Also known are alimentary pastes with incorporated pieces or fragments of larger ingredients and with a density higher than the one of the dough and which are mixed in the mass of the dough when kneading the latter. With this known type of pasta, the rate of pieces or fragments visible on the surface of the pasta can only be relatively small if there is wished simultaneously keeping a satisfactory cohesion of the integral paste like bulk and avoiding an overload of ingredients which may cause an unpleasant taste.
The aim of the invention is to remedy said drawbacks. To this end, the pasta according to the invention comprise at least one additional layer formed by a mixture of dough and added ingredients superimposed on the base layer.